Cromwell Stubbs
)Age as of the end of Written in My Own Heart's Blood. |Deathdate= |Marital= |Alias= |Title= |Gender=Male |Height= |Hair= |Eyes= |Skin= |Nuclear= *Malcolm Stubbs (father) *Olivia Stubbs (mother) † *Charlotte Stubbs (daughter) † *Seraphina Stubbs (daughter) *John Cinnamon (half-brother) |Spouse= |Children= |Extended= |Occupation= |Clan= |Nationality=English |brotherhood=true |Actor = |Seasons = }} Cromwell Stubbs is the son of Olivia and Malcolm Stubbs. He was born in a church on the day of Benedicta Grey's wedding to Sir George Stanley, in the presence of Lord John Grey and Percy Wainwright. Personal History Cromwell arrived into the world in the middle of his great aunt's wedding to the sound of loud church organ music. His godfather, John, and Percy Wainwright assisted with the delivery. Lord John Series ''Lord John and the Brotherhood of the Blade Cromwell's mother, Olivia, goes into labor on the day of her aunt's wedding, and stubbornly refuses to interrupt the ceremony to tell anyone. Instead, she sequesters herself in the stairwell beneath the organ gallery. Her cousin, John, finds her there, and they are soon joined by Percy Wainwright, just in time for her to deliver her baby right there on the floor. After mother and child are relocated to a more comfortable arrangement, Percy remarks that the child's head reminds him of Oliver Cromwell, and Olivia immediately takes a liking to the name. She also insists on naming the child for the two men who helped deliver him into the world – Percival and John – as well as his father, Malcolm. "The Custom of the Army" Lord John takes a miniature portrait of Cromwell to Canada to give to the child's father, Malcolm. The Scottish Prisoner Lord John tells Stephan von Namtzen that Cromwell, aged almost two, is the terror of the household, and tells him the interesting story of the child's birth. Personality Physical Appearance As a newborn, Cromwell had a comically round head, reminiscent of the late . Relationships Name *'Cromwell''' is a habitational name from places in Nottinghamshire and West Yorkshire named Cromwell, from Old English crumb 'bent', 'crooked' + well(a) 'spring', 'stream'.Ancestry: Cromwell. Accessed 1 September 2016. *'Percival' is a name created by the 12th-century French poet Chrétien de Troyes for his poem Perceval, the Story of the Grail a character (and probably the name) based on that of the Welsh hero Peredur, possibly means "hard spears" in WelshBehind the Name: Peredur. Accessed 1 September 2016.. The spelling was perhaps altered under the influence of Old French percer val "to pierce the valley".Behind the Name: Percival. Accessed 1 September 2016. *'John' is the English form of Iohannes, the Latin form of the Greek name Ιωαννης (Ioannes), itself derived from the Hebrew name יוֹחָנָן (Yochanan) meaning "YAHWEH is gracious".Behind the Name: John. Accessed 1 September 2016. *'Malcolm' is from the Scottish Máel Coluim which means "disciple of Saint Columba".Behind the Name: Malcolm. Accessed 1 September 2016. *'Stubbs' is possibly topographical but is usually locational, deriving from the village of 'Stubbs' near Pontefract in the West Riding of Yorkshire. The origin is from the word stybb which refers to an area of ground covered by tree stumps, probably following a forest fire. The name later was applied as a nickname to people of short and/or stocky build.Surname Database: Stubbs. Accessed 1 September 2016. Trivia References Category:Characters Category:18th century characters Category:Characters in the Lord John series Category:Characters in The Brotherhood of the Blade Category:English characters Category:Children